The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, which include internal combustion engines. More particularly the invention relates to outboard motors including catalytic converters for reducing pollution in the engine exhaust gas.
The invention also relates to arrangements for discharging exhaust gases so as to reduce pollutants therein. More particularly, the invention also relates to pollution eliminating arrangements which include provision for providing additional air to fully oxidize pollutants in the engine exhaust gases.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,956,865 D. P. Williams October 18, 1960 3,058,299 W. M. Dean October 16, 1962 3,059,419 J. W. Schnabel October 23, 1962 3,082,597 R. J. J. Hamblin March 26, 1963 3,091,078 T. A. Dworak May 28, 1963 3,116,596 Boehme, et al. January 7, 1964 3,396,535 L. W. Milos August 13, 1968 3,672,172 G. L. Hammond June 27, 1972 3,771,921 Rohde, et al. November 13, 1973 3,852,959 T. W. Weisgerber December 10, 1974 3,862,540 B. J. Harvey January 28, 1975 4,098,078 P. A. Laurent July 4, 1978 4,276,745 Takada, et al. July 7, 1981 5,167,934 Wolf, et al. December 1, 1992 ______________________________________